razem_piszemyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Sz.F./Całkiem nowa historia
UWAGA!!! Następna część Nowe pokolenie bohaterów. Rok 2015: Część I Władca Ciem kolejny raz rozgoryczony porażką: - Nooroo detransformacja! - Panie moj... - Ucisz się, jak mam pokonać Biedronkę i Czarnego kota?!- krzyknął Władca Ciem - Mistrzu, już to mówiłam, ale może tym razem Pan zrozumie, miracula służą dobru już od tysięcy lat.- powiedziała Nooroo ze smutkiem - Mówiłem już, że najpierw zemszczę się na kimś! - Ale mistrzu, na kim?-spytała przestraszona - Na twoim starym znajomym, a resztę szczegułów powiem ci w swoim czasie.- mówiąc to schował broszkę do kieszeni wewnętrznej koszuli - Już chyba wymyśliłem podstęp, który ich z pewnością zgubi- powiedział ze złowieszczym śmiechem Część II Władca Ciem w normalnej postaci mówi sam do siebie: - Gdzieś chyba otym słyszałem... A,tak przecież to było w tej księdze! Po dłuższej chwili. -Zaraz gdzie ona się podziała?! W tym samym czasie. Do Paryża z Niemczech przyjeżdża rodzeństwo czternastolatków, bliżniaki Malcoln i Rey do swojej cioci Anastazji na wakacje. - Ciociu Nastusiu możemy pozwiedzać Paryż?- mówi Rey - Niech wam będzie dzieciaki, ale wrućcie do wieczora. - Dobrze ciociu. Parę godzin poźniej - Paryż to piękne miasto, chyba nawet piękniejsze od Berlina.- powiedział Malcoln - Masz całkowitą rację. Wtem zobaczyli jakiegoś mężczyznę biegnącego ku nim. W następnej chwili napastnik przewrócił ich obojgu oraz ukradł torebkę Rey. Malcon biegł ile miał sił w nogach ale nie dogonił mężczyzny. Rey upada na kolana i zaczyna płakać Chwilę potem - O jak miło że nawet w takich miastach są jeszcze ludzie dający mi kandydatów na złoczyńców.-zaśmiał się złowieszczo Władca Ciem- lećcie do nich moje małe Akumy i zawładnijcie tą dwujką. Za jakiś czas - Witaj Wielki Mścicielu i Szybka Zgubo, jestem Władca Ciem, daję wam moc dzięki której odzyskacie zaginionom zgubę. Wzamian chcę tylko jednej rzeczy. Czy się zgadzacie? -Tak, Władco Ciem.- powiedzieli razem Część III Parę godzin wcześniej. Górne piętro piekarni: - Marinette śniadanie! - Dobrze już schodzę Mamo!- krzyczy Marinette Po jakimś czasie - Jak się spało curciu? - Jakoś..... nie mogłam zasnąć.- mówi ziewając- Mamo, Tato mogę się za chwilę spotkać z Aylą koło Wieży Eifla? - No dobrze.- mówi Tata - Ale najpierw posprzątaj w swoim pokoju.- dopowiada Mama - Dzięki .Kocham was.- mówi wchodząć na górę Na osobności: - (pisze)Hej Ayla, spotkajmy się za chwilę koło Wieży Eifla. ''- O.K. Marinette''. Następny kwadrans Marinette stoi koło Wieży Eifla, wtem niespodziewanie dostrzega w oddali Adriena idącego w jej stronę: - Tikki co tu robi Adrien?- mówi Marinette do swojego kwami w kieszeni kurtki - Skąd mam wiedzieć?- odowiada Tikki - Idzie tu!- mówi panikująca Marinette- schowaj się! -Cześć Marinette.- wita się Adrien -Czczcześć Aaadrien.- odpowiada jąkając się- Cco ty tuuu robisz? -Ayla dzwoniła że chesz się ze mną spotkać.- odpowiada - Ach ta Ayla- mruczy - Pszepraszam, co mówiłaś? - A nic!- szybko odpowiada Marinett - Może pójdziemy na wieżę pogadać? -No dobrze. Chwilę póżniej - Marinette,a jak to mieć takich rodziców jak ty?- pyta Adrien - No wiesz, są bardzo fajni, wyrozumiali, robią dobre jedzenie, ale są strasznie wścipscy. - To dobrze, a wiesz co powiedziałaś to bez jąkania się. - Masz rację!- wykrzyknęła zdziwiona- Czekaj ,a jak to być synem Gabriela Agreste'a - Ciężko, jest tak zapracowany że nawet mnie niezauważa. - Przykro mi. Po dłurzszej chwili milczenia: - Grasz wjeszce w Mecha Strike'a?- spytał w końcu - Tak oczywiście jeśli chcesz możesz do mnie przyjść to razem zagramy.- powiedziała Marinette- Adddrien może byś poszedł dziś wieczorem ze mną do kina. - Dobra. Do wieczora. - Dobrze. Pa. - Cześć. Za chwilę - Marinette nie poznaję cię.- mówi Tikk- Jak ty to zrobiłaś? - No, niewiem pomyślałam że to idealna okazja. Część IV Wczesny wieczór Marinette i Adrien spotykają się koło kina: - Ładnie wyglądasz Marinette. - Bardzo dziękuję, a na jaki film pójdziemy?- pyta dziewczyna - Jesz niewiem, chodźmy zobaczyć co mają. Wtem u jednego z pracowników kina w radiu leća wiadomości: - Koło Wieży Eiffla znajdują się dwaj złoczyńcy Wielki Mszciciel i Szybka Zguba, napastnicy pobili mężczyznę Pierre'a Morel'a. Mężczyzna był już wiele razy karany za małe przestępstwa. A teraz pogoda... Marinette wiedziała że to kolejni super złoczyńcy teraz miała ciężki wybór : Czy iść do kina z Adrienem, czy może pokonać złoczyńców. - Adrien wybacz- pszeprasza- ale coś mi wypadło, może kiedy indziej się spotkamy? - Prawdę mówiąc mi też coś wypadło. To może jutro? - No dobrze i jeszcze raz pszepraszam. Część V W ciemnym kącie koło kina: - Dobrze zrobiłaś, chociać mi szkoda że nie spotkasz się z Adrienem.- wychyla się Tikki - Będzie jeszcze nie jedna okazja.- mówi z żalem Marinette- A teraz Tikki kropkuj! Po przemianie: - To teraz szybko na Wieżę Eiffla.- mówi sama do siebie. Po jakimś czasie. Biedronka będąc ukryta na dachu budynku przygląda się złoczyńcą. Wielki Mściciel był ubrany w niebieską lajkre, a Szybka Zguba w czerwoną, obydwoje mieli też żółte dynamiczne zdobienia przypominające motyle, oboje też mieli moc szybkości. - Siemka- mówi Biedronka- macie ochotę przegrać jak pozostali. - Pamiętajcie o misji- mówi do złoczyńców Władca Ciem Po tym złoczyńcy uciekli i biedronka nie wiedziała dlaczego. Przecież osoby zakumanizowane zawsze chciały jej miraculum i Czarnego Kota. Ruszyła biegiem za nimi. - Co tam Biedroneczko- odzywa się nagle Czarny Kot - Złoczyńcy mają superszybkość i jest z nimi coś dziwnego, nie chcą naszych miraculów. - Tak? To naprawdę zapowiada się coś dziwnego. A w jakim kierunku pobiegli? - W stronę domu...- jęknęła Marinette- Mistrza Fu! Biegiem, musimy mu pomóc. Trzy minuty później Wszystko w domu Mistrza było poprzewracane, a on sam leżał pobity na podłodze. - Co się stało?- zapytała Biedronka - Zaatakowali nas z zaskoczenia.- odpowiada Mistrz Fu- zabrali moje miraculum i szkatułę z resztą oraz księgę miraculum. Część VI - Musicie ich zatrzymać.- mówi Mistrz ledwo żywy - Zrobimy to, obiecuję.- obiecuje Biedronka Chwilę póżniej W kryjówce Władcy Ciem: - Widzę że spełniliście swoje zadanie.- mówi zadowolony Władca Ciem - Tak nasz panie.- odpowiadają - Dobrze, to teraz przynieście mi miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego kota. - Nie, my już spełniliśmy umowę!- burzy się Wielki Msciciel - No dobra, skoro nie chcecie po dobroci zmuszę was siłą. Zachwilę zadał im taki ból jak Pixelatorowi. Chwilę potem zgodzili się. Za chwilę Biedronka i Czarny Kot odnależli złoczyńców, zaczeła się walka. Przeciwnicy byli zbyt szybcy: - Masz jakiś pomysł gdzie mogą być Akumy?- pyta Czarny Kot - Jeszcze nie, zaraz czekaj!- woła Biedronka, zauważając coś dziwnego- Widzisz te wisiorki w kształcie połamanego serca? To w nich są zapewne akumy. - Możliwe, sprawdźmy to. - Szczęśliwy traf. Co lina, przecież są za szybcy rzeby ich związać. Mam już pomysł, Kocie odciągnij ich uwagę. - Już mruczę z raadości. Będą ganiali za mną jak za kłębkiem wełny. Przez jakiś czas Czarny kot odciągnął uwagę złoczyńców, gdy wszystko było gotowe pobiegł w umówione mejsce, a zaraz jak przekroczył umówiony punkt Biedronka naprężyła linę przywiązaną jednym końcem do latarni. Gdy przeciwnicy upadli bohatorowie wzieli wisiorki i bróbowali zniszczyć: - Co jest?- powiedzieli razem, byli zdumieni faktem że wisiorki nie chciały zostać zniszczone. - Nie rozumiem. - Może trzeba polączyć te połamane serca na wisiorkach. - Wiesz co, to ma nawet sens.- mówi dziewczyna łącząc wisiorki i razem je niszcząc- Koniec waszych rządów małe Akumy! Czas wypędzić złe moce! Szczęśliwy traf! - Czy coś pamiętacie?- zapytali ofiary Władcy Ciem - Niestety nic- odpowiada Malcoln - Ja kojarzę tylko dziwne pomieszczenie z wielkim oknem z widokiem na Paryż, pełne białych motyli.- dodaje Rey - Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe.- mruczy Biedronka pod nosem Po krótkiej chwili - Mistrzu pokonaliśmy napastników, ale niez dołaliśmy jednak odzyskać rzeczy, wiemy jedynie że Władca ciem ukrywa się w jakimś pokoju z widokiem na Paryż.- opowiada dziewczyna - Wiem kto może nam pomóc. Jest w Chinach w odludnej dolinie, a nazywa się Mistrz Qan.- informuje Mistrz Fu Część VII Nazajutrz rano Dom Marinette: - Mamo mogę pojechać do wujka Wanga za dwa dni na tydzień?- pyta dziewczyna - No niewiem, zadzwonię do niego czy się zgadza. Po kilku minutach rozmowy - Wujek jest zachwycony że będzie cię gościć u siebie- mówi mama - To wspaniale! Dzięki mamo! - Tylko bądź grzeczna i napisz do nas, dobrze? - Dobrze, jeszcze raz dzięki! Za chwilę - Teraz możemy lecieć do Chin Tikki. - Nagle dźwoni telefon, Marinette odbiera: - Cześć Marinette, co u ciebie.- mówi Adrien - Cześć Adrien, wyjeżdżam za dwa dni do wujka Wanga na tydzień. - Naprawdę, bo ja też by zamierzałem tam jechać, żeby podszkolić swój chiński z prawdziwymi Chińczykami. - To, może porozawiam z nim czy byś mógł jechać, ale na pewno się zgodzi, bardzo cię lubi.- podsuwa pomysł Marinette - No to cześć, daj znać jakby było coś wiadomo. - Dobrze, cześć. Po rozmowie z wujkiem - Cześć Adrien, wujek się zgadza.- mówi z entuzjazmem Marinette - To wspaniale, a kiedy lot? - Za dwa dni o 8.00. - Dobrze, do jutra. - Pa. Marinette odkłada słuchawkę: - Tikki już nic lepszegoj nie mogło się zdarzyć; jadę do wujka do Chin i to z Adrienem!- ekscytuje się dziewczyna - Tylko nie zapomnij o misji- mówi kwami - Nie zapomnę, ona jest przedewszystkim. Część VIII Za dwa dni o 8.30. Marinette rozmawia z Adrienem w samolocie: - Pewno się cieszysz że zobaczysz znowu wujka.- mówi chłopak - I to jak! A ty podszkolisz język... i trochę spędzimy czasu we dwoje.- mówi rozmażona - No tak, trochę pozwiedzamy i się trochę lepiej poznamy. - Byłeś kiedyś w Chinach?- pyta Marinette - Nie, to mój pierwszy raz. - To tak jak mój. Po czym chwycili się za ręce, Marinette oparła głowę na klatce piersiowej Adriena i wtedy oboje wiedzieli że są dla siebie czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Około 21.00 Wujek Wang wyszedł po nich na lotnisko , było widać że cieszył się z przyjazdu gości. Za jakieś trzy kwadrans dojechali samochodem do domu wujka na obrzeżach Tokio. Wang Cheng mieszkał w przpiękny dużym dwupiętrowym domu zbudowanym w stylu klasycznych chińskich budowli. Zaprowadził ich do ich pokojów. Oba pokoje były duże ( jak na sypilnie), pomalowane na biel i miały duże okna z przepięknym. Adrien wiedząc że jest już sam zaczął rozmawiać z Plaggiem: - No i jak ci się tu podoba?- pyta Adrien - Może nawet być... Widać że tobie spodobała się ta Marinette.- mówi Plagg chichocząc - Tak est mądra i piękna, czemu wcześniej tego nie wiedziałem. - A co z Biedronką?- pyta roześmiany jeszcze bardziej - Będziemy przyjaciółmi jak sama chciała.- mówi z nutą smutku - Nie martw się, niedługo zapomnisz o uczuciach do niej. - Obyś miał rację. - Narazie teraz niech cię obchodzi tylko misja i tamta dziewczyna. - Coś jakiś jesteś inny dzisiaj- zauważa chłopak - Skoro ten jej wujek jest jednym z najlepszych kuchaży, to niech przyrządzi deser z Camembertem! - I wszystko znów wróciło do normy.- zaśmał się- Dobranoc Plagg. - Dobrej nocy Adrien. Następnego dnia Adrien i Marinette mieli się dowiedzieć coś więcej o tajemniczym Mistrzu Qanie. Część IX Na zajutrz rano Po śniadaniu sporządzonemu przez wujka Chenga, które smakowało wszystkim (a przede wszystkim krytemu Plaggowi deser z Camembertem), Marinette poszła pozwiedzać, a Adrien poszedł do szkoły językowej. Chwilę póżniej Czarny Kot spotkał Biedronkę na jednym z wierzowców: - Widać że się niespiszyłeś.- mówi z niewielkim wyrzutem dziewczyna - Coś mnie zatrzymało, a w ogóle gdzie jest cały ten Mistrz? - Nie mam pojęcia. W ten chwili przeleciał koło nich biały motyl, ze skrzydłami ze wzorem jing jang. Oboje za nim ruszyli. Po dwóch godzinach zobaczyli odludną dolinę, gdzie tylko pod lasem stał mały cerwony z typowo chińskim dachem dom. Gdy doszli do domu dzrzwi same się otworzyły, a na krześle siedział starzec. Był on trochę wyższy od Mistrz Fu, miał szczupłą sylwetkę, nosił na sobie ciemno fioletową, chińską tunikę. Posiadał zmarszczoną, dobrotliwą twarz, oczy miał ciemne, a włosy krótkie i siwe, broda zaś sięgała mu do klatki piersiowej. - To chyba mnie szukacie.- odpowiedział głosem bardzo miłym- Jestem Mistrz Qan, a wy to zapewne to Biedronka i Czarny Kot? - Tak, skąd pan wie?- pyta Biedronka - Fu dużo o was mówił w listach, a poza tym często medytuję.- wyjaśnił- Po co przybywacie? - Mistrz Fu mówił, że ty możesz nam pomóc. Władca Ciem zdobył księge oraz resztę miraculum.- mówi Czarny Kot - Chyba lepiej zrobię jeśli opowiem wam historię powstania miraculów, wtedy to poznacie głępszy sens i skutki jakie mogą się wydarzyć. Mówiąc to usiadł przy palenisku, po czym je rozpalił i nakłonił by bohaterowie usiedli koło niego. Część X Historia powstania miraculów W pradawnych czasach w świecie ludzi pojawiły się złe duchy.- to powiedziawszy w ognisku pojawiły się tańczące kształty płomieni orzaz dymu- Duchy te nękały ludzi i manipulowały nimi przez długi czas. Dopiero po kilkusetkach lat pierwszy kowal wykuł z nieznanego metalu pierwsze miracula, symbolizujące ówczesne zwierzęta. Dzięki nim zniszczono złe zjawy. Z czasem kowal ten, dorobił się swoich uczniów, niestety nie wszyscy mieli tak dobre intencje jak on. Wykuli oni miracula zła, które ja z Mistrzem Fu odnaleźliśmy i zniszczyliśmy, a jeśli nawet nie wszystkie to ktoś już wcześniej zrobił to za nas, ale niejest to opowieść na teraz, chociaż ciekawa. Wracając miracula te nazwaliśmy miracelami, miracele były zbyt potężne, dlatego stworzono miracula o niewyobrażalnej mocy. Pierwsze z mocą tworzenia,a drugie niszczenia. Legenda głosi że jeżeli ktoś je połączy zostanie stworzone miraculum o niewyobrażalnej mocy. Dlatego jest tak ważne, by Władca Ciem ich nie zdobył, bo wtedy nic i nikt nie stanie mu na drodze. W tym momęcie ognisko zgasło. Część XI - Musicie również uważać na miraculum motyla, ma wielką moc lecz nie taką wielką jak wy posiadacie. Potrafi ono przemieniać ludzi w złoczyńców i bohaterów, oczym już pewno wiecie, ale może też używać telleportacji, a poza tym umie ono również urzywać mrocznej energi jak pocisków.- ostrzega Mistrz Qan - Skąd tyle o tym miraculum wiesz?- pyta Biedronka - Sam je kiedyś posiadałem i byłem trochę niegdyś podobny do aktualnego właściciela.- mówi smutno wspominając- Nie byłem kiedyś zbytnio za dobry, też chciałem boską potęge, przy czym dużo poświęciłem, nawet najbliższych w tym ukochaną. Ale powstrzymał mnie Mistrz Fu. Przegrałem z nim pojedynek, a on pomukł mi wstać i dał szansę dołączenia do dobra, zgodziłem się. Na starość oddałem mu moje miraculum, niestety któregoś dnia ktoś je ukradł. I to wszystko co wiem. Podejrzwam jównież że Władca Ciem chce zrobić sobie nowych sojuszników z mocą miraculów, by was dopaść, a księga żeby się dowiedzieć o waszych słabościach. - Dziękujemy za pomoc.- podziękowali - Nie ma za co, ale zaczekaj jeszcze chwilę Czarny Kocie. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - Idź już, zaraz cię dogonię- rzekł Czarny Kot Gdy już wszła rzekł: - Czeka cię niedługo największy ból... Adrienie. - Skąd ty znasz moje imę?- pyta widocznie ździwiony - Mówiłem już że dużo medytuję, ale posłuchaj ten ból niebędzie dokładnie taki jakiego się spodziewasz i niepozwól by rządziły tobą negatywne emocje. Pamiętaj, bo inaczej wszystko się zmieni. - Dziękuje.- podziękował zmieszany- Do widzenia. - Do widzenia chłopcze. Czarny kot dogonił idącą powoli Biedronkę: - Co ci powiedział/- spytała - Że czeka mnie jakaś próba, i będę z jakiegoś powodu cierpiał.- odpowiedział starając się zrozumieć swoją odpowiedź - Ciekawe co to może znaczyć... To do zobaczenia w Paryżu! - Do zobaczenia, moja pani- rzekł szepcząc ostatnie słowa Część XII Reszta tygodnia w chinach mijała spokojnie. Adrien z Marrinette zwiedzili prawie wszystkie iejsca w Pekinie, a wujek poduczył Adriena Chińskiego. Wieczorem w ostatni dzień przed powrotem do domu umówili się w jednym z tutejszych parków. Wieczór Adrien czeka pod pokojem Marinette: - Co tak długo tam robi?- pyta retorycznie chłopak - Nie bądź taki niecierpliwy, zaraz wyjdzie.- odpowiada Plagg W chwilę wcześniej W pokoju Marinette: - Tikki, nie wiem w co mam się ubrać!- rozpacz dziewczyna - Nie przejmuj się, zaraz ci pomogę.- mówi kwami I właśnie w tej chwili pofruneła w stronę szafy szukając ubrań. Kilka minut później Kiedy Marinette wyszła z pokoju, Adrien oniemiał z zachwytu na jej widok. Miała na sobie czarny tiszert, krótką białą spodniczkę, białe trampki, usta miała pomalowane czerwoną szminką, miała też rozpuszczone włosy. On natomiast ubrany był w carną koszule,czrwone spodnie i czarne tenisówki, włosy miał tak jak zawsze lekko rozczochrane. Kiedy wychodzili zatrzymał ich wujek, który dał im kosz piknikowy. Kiedy doszli do parku jeszcze było jasno. Rozłożyli koc pod kwitnącą chińską wiśnią. Było przepięknie oraz romantycznie. Zjedli kanapki od wujka Wanga i patrzyli w niebo na gwiazdy. W końcu Marinette zapytała: - Od kiedy niemasz mamy? - Od około półtorej roku.- opowiedział starając się obojętnie - Co jej się dokładnie stało? - Wiem tylko że zgineła w wypadku na wyjeździe służbowym. - A, czym się zajmowała? - Pracowała w banku. - Nie tęsknisz za nią? - I to jak, ale na to już nie ma rady, już nie wróci. Najbardziej przeżył to mój ojciec. Zrobiłby wszystko by znów była z nami. - Współczuję. - Dzięki, pójdziemy na mostek?- powiedział chcąc zmienić temat - Bardzo chętnie. Gdy już byli na moście księżyc właśnie wschodził na czarne niebo. Piękny widok.- mówi Marinette - Ja widzę równie piękny jeżeli nie najładniejszy.- odpowiada chłopak spoglądając na dziewczynę - Masz coś na policzku.- mówi lekko zażenowana i zaczerwieniona W następnej sekundzie wargi Adriena spotkały się z ustami Marinette. W tej chwili księżyc wyłonił się zza chmur oświetlając ich twarze, a płatki wiśni zaczeły fruwać wkoło nich chulane przez delikatny wietrzyk. W tym samym czasie Władca ciem w swojej kryjówce: - Nareszcie, już niedługo będę miał boską potęge i nikt mi się już nie oprze.- mówi śmiejąc się złowieszczo- Ale ni dokonam tego bez pomocy, tylko kto będzie mi wierny na tyle by oddać mu jedno z miraculów. Po dłuższej chwili - Tylko jak zwabić tutaj bohaterów, a zresztą oni sami przybędą wiedząc gzie jestem. A dzięki tej księdze mogę sprawdzić ich słabości oraz poznać moce mojego miraculum o których Nooroo nie raczyła mnie poinformować, zostaną oni nareszcie pokonani i nikt już im nie pomoże, nawet Mistrz Fu!- znów się śmieje Część XIII Nazajutrz rano Tuż przed odlotem Marinette i Adrien pożegnali się z wujkiem Chengiem, widać było że te odwiedziny bardzo wiele dla niego znaczyły Teraz w samolocie rzucili ostatni raz okiem na Pekin, zanim odlecą na dobre. Lot im się zbytnio nie dłużył, bo oboje prawie cały przespali. Marinette oparta o jego bark, a on sam oparł głowę na jej. Kilka godzin później Niebo było krwiście czerwone. Kiedy dolecieli do domu natychmiast usłyszeli co się stało. Władca Ciem podarował miracula wzamian za schwytanie Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Miracula otrzymali: Lila Rossi- Lisa, Chloe Bourgeos- Pszczoły, Kim Le Chien- Żółwia, nic nie było wiadomo o miraculum pawia. Złoczyńcy czekając na bohaterów zajmowali się własnymi sprawam, jedynie Lila ciągle ich szukała, chcąc się zemścić na Biedronce. Zaraz po dowiedzeniu się o tym pożegnali się i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Adrien w stronę metra, a Marinette w stronę domu. Po drodze zauważyła ona ciemny zakamarek: - Tikki obudź się, musimy szybko pokonać złoczyńców.- mówi Marinette - Jasne!- odpowiedziała na tychmiast - Tikki, kropkuj! Po paru chwilach wyszła, starając się znaleść Czarnego Kota. Lecz zanim go znalazła, znalazła ją Lisica. - Zapłacisz za wszystko Biedronko!- krzyknęła Lila biegnąc ku niej - To się jeszcze okaże.- odpowiedziała, szybko robiąc uniki od jej ciosów Po dłuższej chwili walkę przerywa Czarny Kot: - Witam serdecznie drogie panię, czy mogę się wtrącić.- odpowiedział bardzo spokojnie - Tym razem nie pójdzie wam tak łatwo, ja też już mam swoją ekipę!- zdenerwowała się Lisica, poczym pojawiło się jej wsparcie. Kim był bardzo wytrzymały dzięki swojej mocy, natomiast Chloe bardzo szybka i zwinna, w połączeniu z zakłaanymi sztuczkami Lisicy byli bardzo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Za kilka chwil Po kilku minutach obie strony były wykończone bezustanną walką, lecz nagle na nibie pojawiła się ogromna czarna chmura: - Nędzni bohaterowie, wyzywam was na pojedynek, tylko ja i wy, w mojej kryjówce.- mówi głowa Władcy Ciem stworzona z Akum - A, gdzie haczyk!- pyta Biedronka - I jak my się tam w ogóle dostaniemy!- dopytuje Kot - Bez obaw, haczyka nie ma. A co do znalezienia się w mojej kryjówce, musicie tylko powiedzieć, a ja was tu przetransportuję. Ale uwaga, jeżeli się niezjawicie to będę zamieniał co minutę kogoś w złoczyńców, aż do chwili kiedy wszyscy będą już zakumanizowani, ludzie nie będą mi odmawiać, już i tak wszyscy się boją. Macie Pięć minut do zastanowienia się, po nich zacznę już tworzyć Akumy. No to jak?- powiedział ze złowieszczym śmiechem - Czekaj mamy przecież 5 minut- wścieka się Kot- No, to co jak postanawiasz Biedrona. Próbujemy z nim wygrać, czy sobie poradzimy ze złoczyńcami. - Niestety, chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia jak tylko stanąć do pojedynku.- zadecydowała - Wyśmienicie!- znów się zaśmiał- przygotujcie się, bo zachwilę nastanie moje ostatecne zwycięstwo. Wtem znikąt koło nich pojawiły się fioletowe obłoki dymu. Kiedy opadł spostrzegli że są w dużym, ciemnym, tajemniczym pomieszczeniu z ogromny oknem które było jedynym źródłem światła. Część XIV - Więc jednak podjeliście wyzwanie. W końcu w cztery oczy- rzekł Władca Ciem - Chyba w sześć.- zauważył Kot- Dobra, przejdźmy do rzeczy. - Walka będzie prosta, tylko dwie zasady: Pierwsza, musicie mnie pokonać. Druga bez ucieczki, bo inaczej nici z umowy. No to jak? Przyjmujecie na pewno wyzwanie? - Tak.- odpowiedzieli oboje - No to zaczynamy!- powiedział ciskając w nich ciemnym promieniem energi Zaczeła się ostateczna walka! Nie mogli jednak zbliżyć się do Władcy Ciem. Więc Biedronka urzyła Szczęśliwego Trafu. Wyszła jej koperta, ale po co, tego nie wiedziała. Nie widząc innego wyjścia Czarny Kot postanowił urzyć Kotaklizmu. Złoczyńcy patrząc na walkę chcieli pomuc: - Nie, poradzę sobie z nim.- mówiąc to teleportował się za niego i popchnął go na szybę, która pod wpływem mocy została chałaśliwie stłuczona. Po czterech minutach Walka wciąż trwała! Władca Ciem walczył jakby nie brakło mu sił. Nagle Biedronak straciła ostatnią kropkę na kolczykach, straciła moce i kostium. Już każdy wiedział że Marinette jest super bohaterką. - Nareszcie!- krzyknął triumfalnie Władca Ciem, w tym momencie Wszscy oniemieli, ale walka nie została przerwana. Złoczyńca już w nią celował. - Nawet nie wiesz ile na to czekałem.- powiedział wyszczeliwując promień w jej stronę. - Nie!!!- krzyknął Czarny Kot, któremu w następnej chwili znikła ostatnia kocia łapka na pierścieniu Chłopak osłonił dziewczynę, niestety sam mocno dostał i uderzył o ścianę. - Nie!!! Adrien!!!- wrzasnął rozpaczony Władca Ciem, a po chwili już pan Agreste - Co się stało?... Tata?- powiedział obolale Adrien - Nic synku- oznajmił Gabriel, jego twarz wyraźnie była bełna strachu Część XV Szpital w Paryżu, jedna z sal szpitalnych: - Nathalie gdzie jestem?- pyta chłopak wyraźnie ździwiony swoim położeniem - Jesteś w szpitalu.- odpowiedziałakobieta - Dlaczego? - Czuję że nie ja powinnam ci o tym mówić, zresztą masz gościa. Wyszła i w tym momęcie weszła dziewczyna, ubrana cała na rzarno na znak smutku. - Jak się czujesz?- zapytała Marinette - Dobrze, a co mi sie stało? - Walczyliśmy z Władcą Ciem wtedy, nagle straciłam wszystkie kropki na kolczykach i przemieniłam się, kiedy miał we mnie szczelić ty stanąłeś mu na drodze i po chwili też się przemieniłeś, po tym uderzyłeś o ścinę i okazało się że Władca Ciem to twój ojciec. - Więc to nie był sen. To o ojcu i to o... tobie.- oznajmił zmieszany - Nie. - A nasze tożsamościami? - Już wszyscy wiedzą. - A co z ojcem.- powiedział zmartwiony - Jest w więzieniu za swoje zbrodnie, współczuję. - Nie da się już nic zrobić? - Czekaj, pamiętasz mój Szczęśliwy Traf? - Chyba to była koperta, racja? - Tak, już wiem co z nią zrobić. Ona była po to by pomuc tobie tobie i twojemu tacie. - W jakim sęsie?- mówi zaskoczony - Napiszemy List do burmistrza. Za kilka dni Do Marinette przyszedł list od burmistrza, dziewczyna odrazu pojechała do szpitala by pokazać go Adrienowi, kiedy go razem otworzyli było napisane: Drodzy bohaterowie W związku z przeszłymi i ostatnimi wydarzeniami związanymi z wami oraz z Panem Gabrielem Agreste'm, przemyślałem wasz list z komendantem Roger'em Raincomprixem i postanowiliśmy zmienić mu karę z 20 lat więzienia na 20 lat pozbawienia wolności. Wyrok by się nie zmienił gdy by nie wasza pomoc Paryżowi. Z uszanowaniem burmistrz Paryża Andre Bourgeonis Za kilka tygodni Kiedy Arien był już zdrowy, razem z Marinette poszli do mistrza Fu. z zaskoczeniem stwierdzili że są tam poprzedni posiadacze miraculi: - Witajcie, widzę że już znacie swoje tożsamości.- powiedział spokojnie, oboje pokiwali głowami- A co do was, niektórzy doszczegli swoje błedy i w nagrodę dostaną swoje miracula, oprócz panienki Lily która nadal nie zauważyła swojego błędu. Macie może pomysł kto zajmie jej miejsce? - Może Ayla, jest moją przyjaciółkom jest wierna, pomocna i nas połączyła- powiedziała marinette tuląc się do Adriena - Dobrze, ona będzie nową Lisicą. - Mistrzu, a co z miraculum Kima przecież ty je masz?- zapytał Adrien Masz rację.-odpowiedział starzec- Ono ci się bardziej przyda.- oznajmił Kimowi - Dziękuję panu bardzo,nie wiem co powiedzieć.- podziękował chłopak - Dobrze, chyba już koniec, możecie iść. - Marinette czekaj.- woła Chloe- Chcę ci coś powiedzieć. - Zostaw nas same.- powiedziała do Adriena Marinette - Chciałam przeprosić, za wszystko. Wiem byłam straszna. Bardzo cię nie lubiłam, ale chciałam być taka jak Biedronka, a skoro to ty i jescze te całe nieszczęścia. czy mi wyvbaczysz?- powiedziała prawdziwie - Dzięki Chloe, wybaczam ci. - Jeszcze raz dzięki Marinette. Gdy już Chloe wyszła, Marinette zauważyła że mistrz się czymś niepokoi: - Co się stało? - Nic, dziecko. Po prostu czuje że czeka na nas coś niedługo. Ale dziękuje za troskę. Dozobaczenia. - Do widzenia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach